


Degrees Fanart

by Mistress_of_Squirrels



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Squirrels/pseuds/Mistress_of_Squirrels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a scene from Degrees of Fahrenheit, by the wonderful Raiven_Raine. If you haven't read it, you should check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiven_Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Degrees of Fahrenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405583) by [Raiven_Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine). 



[ ](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/mistressofsquirrels42/media/chess_zpsrqtiw5cy.png.html)


End file.
